Stalker
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by WinxGirl, in this one a girl named Valerie is stalking the Avengers taking pictures. They get creeped out and want her to leave them alone. What can they do to get her to leave them alone? Enjoy. :) Ps. Thank you WinxGirl for letting me use your OC.


Tony was taking a drink of his coffee when he saw a flash of light, he turned around and saw a girl who was 15 years old, tall slender with tan skin black hair, chestnut eyes, wearing an orange halter neck top showing her midriff, dark green shorts, silver stud earrings and black leather boots below her knees. He puts his sunglasses down in confusion.

"Can I help you?" asks Tony, "Who are you?"

"Oh..I'm Valerie Anderson..nope I got what I needed!" says Valerie.

She runs off after noticing Peter Parker, she blushes seeing him put on his mask she takes a quick photo of him. He stops what he is doing looking at the girl.

"Uh..yeah hi..can I have that picture..Mrs …?" asks Spiderman.

"Anderson, Valerie and nope! Gotta go bye!" says Valerie.

She leaves without another word, Tony and Peter try to follow her until they have to go because there is a big fight going on in the town square. Valerie makes it there seeing Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, the Winter Soldier, Vision, and Falcon all fighting.

"Action shots! So cool!" says Valerie.

"Yeah not so much! Stay there!" orders Tony.

He activates his Ironman suit jumping into the fight, she gets disappointed that she can't get good pictures. She runs home and sees that the only good shots is when they are caught off guard. So she decides to follow each of them, even setting up a schedule for it. On Monday she would follow Spiderman, it was easier since their schedules end them near each other at that time after school. Tony and Falcon on Tuesday on his coffee run and when he was at work or goofing off. Scarlet and Vision on Wednesday when they went out together, she knew they were in hiding but she didn't care. On Thursday while Winter Soldier was waiting for his plane back to Wakanda. If Black Panther and Captain America was with them she'd get pictures of them hanging out together. On Friday she would get pictures of Quicksilver when he was relaxing. Sometimes she would get lucky and find Dr. Strange and get pictures of him with his helper. Sometimes on Saturday she would get Bruce and Black Widow hanging out, sometimes Hawkeye would be with them. On Sunday she would get Thor and Loki hanging out sometimes fighting as well. Everyone would see the flash and get creeped out. They had a meeting one day about their little stalker.

"She's a kid but this is creepy," says Tony.

"Can't we get restraining orders on her or something?" asks Peter

"Only if we feel like we are in danger, invading our privacy doesn't always count," says Steve sadly.

"We can get her for stalking us but we don't have any proof her lawyers can say that she was just conveniently there when we are there," says Buck.

"We have to do something," says Thor.

"Yes, hey wizard, you got anything?" asks Tony.

"I can't use my magic especially when we don't know when she will show up, we have to try everything we can," says Dr. Strange.

They nod deciding to give it a shot it is better than nothing. They try wearing disguises but Valerie still find them and take photos. They tried wearing the same outfit only changing their shirts but because they are superheros that didn't work either. They try hiding behind things but that didn't work either. They try walking backwards but she accepted those photos as well. They also tried raising awareness to charities but that made her squeal and take double the photos. At the shops they would pose with the mannequins hiding their faces but she loved those as well posting them as them being "shy". They even changed their schedules but nothing worked she just changed her schedule with theirs. So finally they had enough they decided to find her after school on Friday. They all confronted her and asked her to stop, she listened to all of their complaints. She didn't agree right away though she thought about it.

"Okay, if you take a selfie with me then I will stop," says Valerie.

"That's it? Then you will leave us alone?" asks Thor.

"Yup!" says Valerie.

They agree to this getting into a tight group. Valerie happily takes the photo with her heros.

"There, now remember your end," says Tony.

"Yup but its not over yet," says Valerie.

"What do you mean?" asks them all.

She points at the fans coming at them with cameras. They hurry out of there as quickly as possible anyway possible. Valerie laughs as she walks her way home holding her phone close to her happily.

The End


End file.
